


Things Unown

by Theatrix_the_goddess



Series: Distortion [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi, Team Rocket (Pokemon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2020-09-28 04:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20420198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theatrix_the_goddess/pseuds/Theatrix_the_goddess
Summary: The world begins to unravel





	1. An argument

The arguments between Dawn and Cyrus were a sight to witness. Dawn rarely disobeyed, but when she did, she proves herself a unique challenge. 

"Sort." 

"No." 

It took Cyrus a few seconds to realize what she had said. He turned back towards her, looking both annoyed and confused. 

"No? Why not?" 

"I have no motive." 

Maxie bit his lip to keep from laughing. Dawn had her arms crossed, and was pouting. It was adorable 

"What is that supposed to mean?" 

"I want a raise, and I am going on strike until I get one." 

Maxie covered his grin with his hands. So far Cyrus had not noticed his amusement, to preoccupied with the small child sitting on the floor in front of him. 

"You want a-" Cyrus makes a noise of frustration, clawing at his scalp 

Cyrus stomped back to his desk, threw open one of the drawers, and pulled out a bag of candy. Dropping it on the floor beside Dawn, Cyrus glared. " _ Now _ , will you do as you are told?" 

Dawn grinned, grabbing a handful of candy with her right hand, and beginning to sort the runes with her left hand. 

\---

When Maxie came to work only to overhear yelling coming from the lab he worked at, he figured it would be safer to wait outside for a few minutes before going in. 

"-And how many times must I explain this to you people, the runes only respond to her! She is infinitely more valuable to this project then she ever was as a hostage for yours. We barely have any use for her father anyways, the girl's loyalty to team rocket is far more important. If you keep underestimating her-" 

"Please Cyrus, its obvious you've grown attached to the child. Maybe you should talk back less, keep up the sass and we might take away more your toys." 

There's a heavy silence, Maxie holds May tightly, dread filling his body. 

Then, Cyrus speaks. 

"Very well, you may do what you believe is best for team rocket. Now, unless you have more you wish to say, I ask that you leave my lab, and preferable do not kill my coworker currently waiting outside the door." 

Maxie's legs are frozen. His heart thumps loudly as the man Cyrus was arguing with leaves the lab with an angry huff, shooting one terrifying glare at Maxie before stomping down the hallway. 

Maxie enters the lab, slowly and quietly. He sets May down in her usual spot. The area under Maxie's desk kept May out of the line of site of both Cyrus and anyone who might enter the lab randomly, thus was slowly turning into a makeshift fort for May. 

Maxie could feel the million questions he had filling his brain to the point of overwhelming every other thought. He stared at his paperwork, trying to will himself into working, into pretending he never overheard that conversation. 

He didn't notice May slip away until it was too late. 

"Where is Dawn?" 

Cyrus stared down at the child, face unreadable. Maxie watched in horror. 

"She will be back soon, those idiots may think they can contain her, but guess they will learn the hard way that I am the only person capable of controlling her." 

May stamped her foot. "But I'm bored! I wanna play with Dawn right now! Wanna play with Dawn! I wanna play with Dawn! I wanna-" 

The early stages of May's temper tantrum were cut of by a piece of candy bouncing of her head. 

The candy was thrown by none other than Dawn, who stood in the doorway, holding a small shoebox, her piplup standing next to her. 

"Sorry I'm late. Wanna play tic tac toe?" 


	2. The beach

Archie doesn't like working for Team Rocket. 

For a grunt, he's lucky. He spends more time working as a security guard then he does on away missions. Lately, he's found himself a steady position as a bouncer outside team rocket's game corner. 

Today, he is staring down a small child who is stubbornly insistent on being allowed to gamble. 

It's May's friend, Dawn. 

"Yes" 

"No" 

"Yes" 

"No" 

"Yes" 

"No" 

The two of them had been going back and forth like this for what feels like an hour now. 

"They told you not to let me in because they know I am better than them. They are cowards." 

"I'm not letting you in because it's illegal for a seven year old girl to gamble" 

Dawn pouted, stomping her foot. "You won't battle me because you know I would win and then you would HAVE to let me in" 

"I'm not going to battle you because I'm not in the mood for a battle." Archie could see there was no winning this argument. As far as Dawn's seven year old mind could process, her logic was flawless and Archie was the one being unreasonable. Checking his watch, Archie decided to change tactics. 

"hey, look," Archie crouched down, bringing himself down to eye level with the young girl. "Why don't we go somewhere even cooler then this dumb game corner?" 

Dawn looked suspicious "what could possibly be cooler then the game corner?" 

\--- 

"The beach is not cooler than the game corner" 

"Ah ha ha," Archie lifted Dawn off his shoulders placing her down on the soft sand. "How would you know that? You just got here." 

Dawn squinted up at him. "I've been to the beach before." 

"How about this, kid, if you want to gamble so bad, why don't you make a bet with me?" 

Dawn's eyes lit up. 

"What's your game?" 

"I bet I can find something about the beach you will think is way more fun than a boring casino." 

Dawn looked thoughtful. "Ok. But if you can't, you have to let into the game corner. But if win, I'll give you something." 

"Haha! You got a deal, squirt" Archie slapped his knee, grinning down at the tiny girl. 

\--- 

The beach was a secluded shore away from the excitement of the public beach. The two of them were the only ones around. 

First Archie showed Dawn the tidal pools. 

The tidal pools were full of urchins, hiding in the puddles between the rocks. Dawn started to take out her pokeball, when Archie stopped her. 

"These little guys are not pokemon. You can't battle them, they won't survive even the weakest attacks." 

He carefully picked one up, setting it down softly in Dawn's hands. 

"Be very gentle with it, if you squeeze it, you will hurt it." 

Moving up shore, Archie found a pearl. He handed it to a bright eyed Dawn, who began scurrying around looking for more. Archie followed, keeping ten paces behind, 

As water began to lap up around Dawn's ankles, Archie picked her up by the back of her shirt and carried her back to shore 

"Do you want to build a sand castle?" 

They were in the middle of crafting the third impressively large tower when a shout echoed across the beach, followed by the sound of tiny feet sprinting across the sand some sort of child shaped torpedo was launched at Archie's back with an "oof!" 

Dawn gasped "May! What are you doing here?" 

May vaulted over Archie's back with ease. "Dad brought me!" 

Archie had texted Maxie while Dawn wasn't looking. 

Archie slipped away as the two girls played.

He joined Maxie up on a sand dunes, watching the kids play in the sand. He reached for his hand, intertwining their fingers. 

"That kid has a gambling problem." 

"You should talk to cyrus about that." 

"Fuck no that guy gives me the creeps." 

\--- 

As the sun began to set, they began to corral the girls back home. However, how was Dawn supposed to go home? 

Archie kneeled down next to Dawn. 

"So, did you have fun?" 

Dawn returned her piplup to its ball, then turned towards Archie with a smile. "Yes, this was much more fun then the game corner. You won our bet." 

"Oh ho ho ho! Do I?" 

"Yes, and here is your prize." 

Dawn placed something in Archie's hands. 

A glowing blue orb. No, it was The Blue Orb. The same one he spent years searching for. Archie could hear static, slowly getting louder as he kept staring at the orb, till it consumed him 

\--- 

Your name is Archie Aogiri. You are the leader of team Aqua. You are searching for the BLUE ORB, to awaken Kyogre, so you can EXPAND THE SEA. 

This is your reason for existing. By completing your goal, you will bring a new age of prosperity. Too long the humans have ruined this planet, now the ocean shall rule, now KYOGRE shall rule. 

The god of the seas compels you. Your goal is a lie. Kyogre compels you, you must release it, you must free your god! 

You do not have a choice, the ancient whale god has whispered in your ear since you were a child, Archie Aogiri does not exist outside Kyogre's influence. 

Static. Always static. 

And the defining silence when your god abandoned you as soon as your job was done. 

\--- 

It's a heart scale with the symbol of kyogre drawn on it in crayon. 

"It's one of kyogre's scales, very valuable. Make sure you don't lose it." 

Archie smiled, putting the scale in his pocket. "I wont lose it, I promise. Now, how do I get you home?"


	3. Static

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus contemplates

The last time someone unlocked the power on the ancient runes, it resulted in a mile wide waist land of poisonous crystal. It was Cyrus's job to keep Dawn from doing that to the team rocket headquarters. 

Dawn was a ticking time bomb, a child with the potential power to warp reality. If team rocket continues to underestimate how dangerous she is, they will likely end up with a bigger disaster then the failed mewtwo project. 

Molly Hale had a tantrum with a body count because her father didn't come home. What will stop Dawn from doing the same? 

Oh right, she doesn't care about her father. 

Dawn originally had been kidnapped with the intention of getting a large ransom from the Berlitz family fortune, what they got was something far more valuable. 

Cyrus ending up acting as caretaker because- 

Static 

Because he- 

More static 

Because he was in charge of the unown project long before Dawn came into the picture. It was only logical he would decide what to do with her. But as her powers increased, in time Cyrus became the only person capable of keeping her in check. 

Cyrus was never one to understand the workings of another's mind, he was the last person to guess the reasoning behind Dawn's behavior. She says the runes whisper to her, but it's unlikely she understands most of what she is told. Perhaps her youthful inability to understand such complex concepts is what keeps the runes from driving her to insanity. 

It was clear disaster was on the horizon when Giovanni began to show more interest in the unown project. A spike of irritation rose within Cyrus when he was informed that Giovanni wanted to speak to him in person. 

\---

"FOUR PEOPLE ARE DEAD!" 

"Technically not dead, per say…" 

"FINE, ERASED FROM FUCKING EXISTENCE, IS THAT ACCURATE ENOUGH FOR YOU???" 

"Mars, Saturn, where is Dawn?" 

The two grunts whipped around to face Cyrus, clearly they did not notice him enter the room. 

Saturn cleared his throat awkwardly "with Jupiter, Mr Cyrus. She's taking a nap last I checked, having exhausted herself tapping into the unown power to erase four grunts from existence for harassing her friend." 

"That thing is too dangerous to keep around here…" Mars muttered. 

Most of the team rocket grunts in the base knew better than to mess with Dawn, but apparently they still haven't learned that messing with May will enrage the beast even more. 

Idiots, all of them. 

"Where have you been?" Saturn asked. 

"Dealing with that fool Giovanni, he's taken more of an interest in our project." Cyrus sneered when he said the rocket leader's name. 

"Damn that's the last thing we need." Remarked Saturn 

"Twenty bucks says Dawn does something to make him back off." Said Mars. 

"Her control of the Unown has increased immensely in the last four years we've been studying her, at first the runes simply glowed and hummed every now and then when she touched them. Then, runes began to activate and protect her when she was in danger, but now they react to her emotions, she could potentially learn to control this power, and that power is something Giovanni is interested in." Cyrus's voice was flat as ever, hiding any emotions. "However, we have the advantage, Dawn is loyal to me, not Giovanni." 

But she isnt loyal she's- 

Static 

Always static.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got a big reveal coming and its killing me to not tell anyone what's going on.


	4. Hate

I never wanted to fight you, it's just that you kept getting in my way. 

Every time I tried to move forward, you blocked the path. You had no active malice towards me, it is just that our paths continue to cross, and you would be in my way. 

I knew, in some part of my childish mind that I was moving far faster than most children do when they go on a pokemon journey. Most children give up after one or two gyms, and those who press forward will usually go at a much slower pace. But I kept going, climbing higher and getting stronger. 

I think I mostly just wanted to explore, and you kept blocking my path. I could have easily gotten a bike for the bike path, my family having purchased one ahead of time, all I needed to do was pick up my new bike from the shop. But no, you had to take the bike shop owner away, into your horrible base, and I had to go get him. 

I was just a little girl, and I knew that dealing with criminals like you was something best left to the adults. But you left me no choice, I needed my bike. So I defeated you. 

I was so used to you being there, blocking my way, that I didn't even notice when I was no longer on the path. So used to seeing you ahead of me, I did not realize I had began to follow you. 

You have to understand, I wanted no part of your damned schemes, it wasn't my job to stop you, you just kept getting in my way. 

I hate you, for what you did to me. 

You didn't do it on purpose, you didn't target me, I was just an annoying kid who kept getting in your way. 

You didn't stop me from following you into that awful place, no one did.

I think Cynthia saw something symbolic in letting you be defeated by a child. I know that later she regretted not doing more to protect me, but by then it was too late. 

I saw the shame in her eyes when I challenged her to a battle, because she knew, she knew that the hand she held as we returned home had been only a shell. She looked upon that shell, as it sent out the first pokémon to battle, knowing she failed that little girl. 

I never left that awful place. I remained, trapped, with you. 

I hate you. 

Adults are supposed to protect children. It should not have been my job to stop you. You stupid man, thinking you could over power god? Thought you could rewrite the universe? How childishly stupid you were. Your damned hubris was your downfall but you did not need to drag me down with you. I will never forgive you for that.


End file.
